1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot capable of moving autonomously according to motions of a plurality of legs extended from a main body thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed a technical art for charging a battery mounted in a robot capable of moving autonomously (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-245332). According to the technical art, a first connector mounted in a main body of the robot and a second connector mounted with a charging unit are connected for certain according to the movement of the robot guided by a guiding member disposed in a charging station.
Meanwhile, as a method of connecting the first connector with the second connector, in addition to the method of moving the robot to the charging unit, another method may be considered to drive the second connector by a driving device disposed with the charging unit to approach the first connector after the robot has been moved to a second specified area and is standing in the second specified area with a specified posture.
However, due to the reasons that the position or the posture or the position and the posture (hereinafter, referred to as position and the like where appropriate) of the second connector are deviated from the position where it should be, the interaction between the legs of the robot and the floor is different from what has been assumed or the like, despite that the robot is standing in the second specified area with a specified posture, it is possible that the position and the like of the first connector are inappropriate to be connected to the second connector. In this case, even moving the robot to the other area and making it move back to the second specified area with the same manner as the previous one and making it stand in the second specified area with the specified posture, it is still possible that the position and the like of the first connector are inappropriate to be connected to the second connector.